The Twilight Diaries: Sun & Moon
by VaVaVoomVintageVamp
Summary: Elijah struck a deal with Elena about not getting involved with Klaus' business. But what happens when Stefan goes against that and finds Klaus in Forks, Washington? What happens when the traditional vampires stumble upon the sparkly ones? Twilight   TVD
1. Preface

**Prologue [taken from an Episode 11 'By the Light of The Moon' from Season 2]**

_Katherine stood at one end of the small tomb, impatient and bored carrying a source of light. Looking over to Stefan, she felt a longing for them to converse; she started by asking him whether they're ever going to talk about anything._

"_You can tell me how you regret doing things to make my life miserable." said Stefan, sat on the ground, staring at nothing in particular._

_Katherine dropped the light and began stumbling over to Stefan. "What do you want me to say Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation; I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." _

_Stefan had heard crap like this before so he sniggered. "Look where it's gotten ya."_

"_Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you Stefan; even if you don't believe it." said Katherine, truthfully meaning it for once._

_But Stefan still wasn't convinced; he needed a lot more than just a speech from Katherine to believe her. "You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that could be worth trusting."_

"_And then what? Hmm? You're still gonna hate me." said Katherine, bitterly._

_Stefan sat up, unconvinced. "Maybe, maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all."_

_But Katherine outwitted him and realised before she was completely sunken in his mind-games. "You're playing me!" _

"_Am I?" asked Stefan, smirking._

_Katherine's expression straightened and she was prepared to make her point. "You wanna find Klaus? Kill him, so you can protect your precious Elena."_

"_Let me guess, you know where he is." asked Stefan._

"_No, I don't but I could help you find him." replied Katherine, a careful smile appearing on her face._

"_At a price, I'm sure?" asked Stefan, knowing fully well that when Katherine struck a deal; it was serious business._

"_Start with Isobel, Elena's mother." stated Katherine._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Elena's POV**

I was so glad to have Stefan back. The last couple of days were hard, knowing that he was trapped in a tomb with the one and only Katarina Petrova; Katherine for short; and also my doppelganger.

I woke up after a night with Stefan, feeling less stressed about the problems my life now revolved around.

"Oh you're awake…" said Stefan, walking into my bedroom fully dressed.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Good morning to you too, Stefan."

Stefan simply chuckled, apologized and restarted the greeting with a light kiss.

I pulled him down to my bed and held on to him; taking in his light, sweet, scent. For a second, I was afraid that he would be taken again; by Klaus. I was prepared to do anything for the ones I loved but I hadn't forgotten the deal with Elijah – I would stay out of the business with Klaus and keep myself safe so that Elijah wouldn't let my loved ones come to harm. Sometimes it just slipped out of my mind.

"Elena? Are you okay, love?" asked Stefan, breaking off from the hug and staring at me inquisitively.

I breathed out slowly, "Yes. I'm fine Stefan; just worried about Klaus and Katherine, like always."

Stefan sighed, "Don't worry about it Elena. We'll be fine. Seeing as you struck a deal with Elijah, it should prove to be useful and be put to good use. You just worry about falling down the stairs and crossing the road without looking."

I looked at him and smiled; I loved how he was trying to make the conversation light.

"Okay, whatever you say Stefan."

I smiled and got off the bed. I changed and Katherine came into my thoughts when I looked in the mirror, brushing my hair.

"Stefan, what do we do about Katherine?" I turned to look at him.

He was lying on my bed, looking straight at me.

"I don't know Elena, I really don't know. You know what she offered yesterday?"

"What?" I replied.

"She said that she'd be able to help us find Klaus." Stefan didn't look convinced and I didn't blame him; she put him through a lot. But after finding out what happened to her family, I actually felt a hint of sympathy for her.

"Oh, and at what price?" I asked, knowing that there would _always_ be two sides from the deal where Katherine was involved.

"She didn't say; but she told us to start with Isobel." stated Stefan, his eyes lighting up.

I gasped, "My mother? But what does _she_ have to do with anything?"

"Apparently she found and first got into contact, with Katherine."

I stared at Stefan in silence, not liking where all this was headed. I guess it was a _really_ small world.

Then Elijah's deal popped up again in my head.

"But Elijah said-"I began to say before being cut off.

"-that about you. I don't remember you saying anything about the deal where he told Damon and I to stay out of Klaus's business." interrupted Stefan, deep in thought. But what he was saying was true; I couldn't deny that.

"I know Stefan. You're right but still, don't do anything. Please." I pleaded.

"But what if, we found Klaus and killed him? Katherine said that that would be the only way to protect you." said Stefan, completely ignoring my plea.

I couldn't reason with Stefan, as much as I tried. "Stefan, listen to me. Don't do this. Don't go looking for Klaus. He'll find us and then we can deal with him."

"Elena, don't you see? Katherine _is_ really trying to help us! If we start with Isobel, we can keep going from link to link and get information about his whereabouts."

I was beginning to get impatient. "Since when do you believe what Katherine has to say? You didn't believe her apparent 'sob story' about her family and now you actually trust her? She's only playing with your mind to get freedom. She's been running for 500 years. She can run for so much longer."

"Elena, please try to understand. I'm only trying to protect you." argued Stefan, sitting up and facing me.

My life wasn't up for discussion; certainly not with vampires, witches and sacrifices involved.

"Well don't Stefan! Yes I understand you're named after a saint but how long are you going to keep doing this? I have a deal with Elijah; as long as I stay out of trouble, none of you guys are going to be harmed. Now if you get involved then I'll be in trouble and my deal with Elijah will be broken."

Stefan became silent and speechless. I didn't say a word after that left the room to brush my teeth and have shower. I showered slowly, trying to let go of the fears haunting me but to no avail.

I came back into my bedroom but Stefan wasn't there.I left him a voicemail message not to go against Elijah's deal before heading downstairs for breakfast. Aunt Jenna and Alaric were sat at the table, one drinking coffee and the other reading a newspaper; they looked like the perfect couple.

"Good morning." said Aunt Jenna, pouring me some coffee and placing a couple of pancakes on my plate with Hershey's Syrup drizzled on them.

"Good morning." I replied. I looked over to Alaric and he smiled and nodded.

I ate my pancakes quickly, filling my stomach excessively and ran upstairs to get my bag before going to school.

As I was packing my bag though, I turned to see the window open and a strong but warm breeze sidle in. I walked over to close the window before sensing a presence behind me. It was Elijah.

"Your boyfriend's going to be the death of you." said Elijah.

Elijah's usual smug smile was wiped off and his mouth was a straight, hard line.

"What?" I exclaimed, facing him.

"He's acted upon Katarina's words and gone to see your mother, along with Damon of course."

"What?" I repeated.

"I thought we had a deal Miss Gilbert." said Elijah, sitting on the window ledge staring expressionlessly at me.

"So did I." I muttered, failing to hide my surprise at Stefan's betrayal and stupidity.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your boyfriend has become a problem." stated Elijah coldly.

"I know, I know!" I replied impatiently. I was trying to conjure up some sort of solution but to no avail. I just couldn't believe Stefan would go behind my back like that, straight after I told him not to.

"Something has to be done about it Miss. Gilbert. I'm giving up 48 hours to do something or our deal is broken."

I nodded in fear and instantly, Elijah disappeared. I sat on my bed thinking of what I could do and then it struck me: Bonnie.

I rang her and 10 minutes later, she was sat on the couch with me asking me what was up.

"It's Stefan." I said.

Her brown eyes lit up in anxiety. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay, alright. But I'm not." I answered. I sighed and told her what happened. "Remember how Elijah made a deal with me?" Bonnie nodded and I continued.

"Well Stefan got told by Katherine that the only way to keep me safe was to kill Klaus, so now he's gone to see Isobel."

"Isobel?" asked Bonnie curiously, "What has _she_ got to do with Klaus?"

I straight at her and gave an honest answer, "That's the thing I need to find out. I don't know what she has in common with Klaus. But apparently Katherine said that Isobel got into contact with her during her research."

Bonnie nodded again understandingly. "So you want me to track Stefan down?"

"And Damon." I finished.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, clearly unsurprised that Damon was in on the plan.

"We need to get something that belongs to either of them." specified Bonnie.

STEFAN'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe myself. After everything Elena went through; I selfishly chose to betray her words for my own good. I was supposed to be a saint and what was I now- A greedy backstabber.

"Whatcha thinking' about little brother?" asked Damon, in a slightly teasing tone.

"I'm thinking about my stupid lack of sincerity." I replied; keeping my eyes on the road.

"Ah, Stefan the saint - your morality never gets old does it?"

I kept quiet; drowning in guilt about what I did to Elena but I had no choice. I _had_ to protect her from Klaus; I loved her and if love healed all things then it should apply to this situation too.

"I see; you're giving me the silent treatment. You'll break at some point bro."

I rolled my eyes at his light tone of voice.

When we arrived at Isobel's old house, Damon laughed.

"What do you expect to find here, besides Isobel's old research?"

I kept silent and broke the door down, remembering the familiar surroundings from when Alaric had brought us a while back.

After we were both inside, I began flicking through pages of research, books, newspapers; anything just to find even a small clue as to where Isobel could be.

"Oh wow; the feisty woman was stupid enough to leave her laptop lying around." said Damon, his eyes excitable. I looked over at him, seeing a laptop in his hands.

_Good luck trying to hack it_, I thought.

"Damn it. I need a password." he muttered.

"Wow, who would've thought?" I smiled my sarcasm barely noticeable.

Damon mimicked me and after a few minutes, cheered.

"Woo! I hacked it. Didn't expect that did you St. Stefan?" Damon began doing a victory dance – something I had never seen before.

Truth be told, I was pretty amazed at how he figured out the password. "What was the password?" I asked.

Damon looked at me stupendously, "It was Elena! The damned woman cares about her daughter after all."

I put down the newspaper I was holding and walked over to Damon. He was checking her emails.

"Isn't that a violation of her privacy?" I asked.

Damon just stared at me and said, "Not if you wanna find your beloved Elena."

It surprised me how flat the expression in his voice was. He thought I didn't know but I did – I knew he loved Elena and would do anything like me to keep her safe.

My eyes scanned the screen on the subject of the emails and something caught my eye – _Washington_.

"Wait, scroll back up again. Click on the one that says 'Washington'." I said to Damon.

Damon clicked on the email and suddenly, a video popped up on the screen. It made me jump a little, making Damon sneer but I was more intent on finding out what the video was about.

Klaus's face was as broad as daylight and he began speaking. The background was black so that didn't help at all.

"_Ah, Isobel. So glad you found the time to reply. I've changed locations. I am no longer in Yugoslavia but in Washington."_

"That certainly narrows things down." Damon commented mockingly.

"Ssh, just listen."

"I don't have much time but I'll give you the town I'm going to be staying in. It's Forks."

Damon looked at me, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"When was this received?" I asked Damon.

"About a week ago." replied Damon, standing up and straightening his jacket.

"So they're probably still there." I muttered, summing up the facts in my head.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well duh, little bro. Come on, I'm so excited for this road trip!" a false hint of delight in his voice.

A bleak smile appeared on my face but Damon was already out of the door.

_Forks, Washington,_ I repeated in my head.


End file.
